The Way I Am
by talkswithherhands
Summary: One-Shot pure fluff! RIZZLES! Jane comes home to hear Maura singing a tune that reminds Jane that maybe in order to love someone, you just have to take them the way they are. FEED THE BARD!


Title:

_The Way I Am_

**Author: **LJBard

**Summary: **One-shot fluff. Jane comes home to hear Maura singing along to Ingrid Michelson.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Rizzoli & Isles, nor Ingrid Michaelson and her music; I am just a poor bard making nothing but sheer reviews for the story!

**Reviews: **'Tis the season for FEEDING THE BARD!

**A/N: **Once again, inspiration hit while driving back to work and this song popped up on my shuffle, and I thought I'd give a shot at making it into a story… hope you all enjoy!

-x-

To say that it had been a rough week was putting it nicely, if you asked Jane Rizzoli, who could barely keep herself from crumbling into exhaustion as she made her way home. Four homicides in one week, three separate cases, two trials, one of them including Jane having to face down her demons in Charles Hoyt as they determined one of the homicides may be linked to his MO.

She just wanted to go home and sit in the tub, relax with her dog, Joe Friday, and then perhaps curl up in bed with Maura, whom she hoped was already home, as she had gone down to the morgue to find her and one of her associates informed her she'd left two hours prior while Jane was still in court.

Jane checked her phone for any signs that the blonde had left a message; not even a missed call. She ignored the stab of hurt in her gut at the thought of Maura and how she had not spoken more than a few words to Jane in the past few days, but brushed it off as the doctor having just as busy a week. Maura had also been to both trials, had been rushed through one autopsy due to their need to find the perpetrator before another innocent person got killed and Jane had lost her temper more than once at the doctor for nameless, stupid and selfish reasons.

Jane continued to replay their last fight, where she had childishly stormed out of Maura's lab in anger at the fight that Jane had begun by accusing Maura of bias toward her work, bringing Maura into a heated debate about her professionalism.

_"Don't worry about helping us get the facts," Jane huffed. "But Heaven forbid if we get the Mayor to call down ordering a rush, you'll hop on to it, just like Adam Fairfield!"_

_"Jane, what are you accusing me of here?" Maura quipped, hurt flashing in her eyes. "I take every single case just as personal as you, I one guy out sick, and Gina just had her baby, so forgive me if my short hands make it hard for me to get you a report right away!"_

_"Whatever, Maura, just… whatever," Jane rounded on her heel and marched out of the lab without another word, knowing she was at a loss, but her pride stinging too much to admit she was wrong._

Jane unlocked the door to her apartment and was instantly greeted by her furry companion, skidding across the wooden floor toward her owners' feet, yapping happily.

"Hey there, girl," Jane picked the dog up, and Joe proceeded to lick her face and neck, affectionately. Jane chuckled at the ticklish, sloppy tongue, but then paused as she realized they were not alone.

The apartment was brightly lit, Jane noticed for the first time, and there were noises in the kitchen, and a heavenly aroma that made her stomach growl, reminding her that she had had nothing but a PB & Fluff sandwich the entire day. But as she neared the kitchen, her mouth watered at another sight for sore eyes, a song drifted to Jane's ears and she recalled the words, but could not remember the artist.

However, all coherent thought drifted from her mind as Maura's hips swaggered to the beat and she heard her angelic voice singing along…

"_If you are falling,_

_Then I would catch you_

_You need a light_

_I'll find a match_

_Cause I love the way_

_You say good morning_

_And you_

_Take me the way I am…_"

Maura lightly danced around Jane's kitchen, oblivious to her audience, in nothing but one of Jane's Boston PD t-shirts that surprisingly hid nothing to the imagination of her long legs and creamy toned thighs, lacy black underwear peeked out from beneath causing Jane's mouth to water and a shockwave of heat to flare in her lower extremities.

"_If you are chilly_

_Here take my sweater_

_Your head is aching_

_I'll make it better…_

_Cause I love the way_

_You call me 'baby'_

_And you take me _

_The way I am…_"

Jane placed the eager pup down at her feet, Joe Friday took off to greet Bass halfway across the floor, skidding once more but instead slamming into his side with an eager yelp. Jane ignored the pets, however as she sidled up behind Maura, who remained continuously oblivious and bent down to check something in the oven.

As she stepped back to close the oven, Jane caught her, wrapping her arms around Maura's waist, securely. Maura stiffened with a sharp gasp at first, but relaxed immediately into the warm embrace as she felt Jane's front press against her back, and then her husky voice caused Maura's eyes to widen in surprise as Jane began singing in her ear…

"_I… love you more _

_Than I could ever promise_

_And you… _

_Take me the way I am…_"

Maura shivered at the hot breath on her neck and gasped again at Jane's teeth nipping at the sensitive shell of her ear.

"Jane, I-" Maura breathed.

"Shhh, its fine baby," Jane murmured. "I'm so sorry for being a bitch to you, you deserve better than that from me…"

"Language, Jane," Maura warned, but with a hint of a smile in her voice. Jane bit down on the flesh between Maura's neck and shoulder in retaliation and sent the M.E. into a fit of giggles at her most sensitive area.

Maura turned in Jane's arms, winding them around her lover's neck as Jane kept hers in place around Maura's waist, her hands resting dangerously close to Maura's backside. Maura gazed lovingly into Jane's deep coffee-brown irises, content to see the love and adoration floating there. Jane watched as Maura's eyes slowly began to droop down toward her mouth and Jane lifted one hand to caress the doctor's jaw.

"I love you, you know," Jane breathed, her nose touching Maura's, she could smell the minty toothpaste on Maura's breath.

"I know, Jane, and I understand that we all have our flaws, but I love you just the way you are and you…" she pecked Jane's lips. "Take me the way I am, and there is nothing more I could ask for."

Jane smiled and leaned forward, no words need be said, she knew that Maura loved her, and she loved Maura more than life itself, and she would gladly spend the rest of her life, proving just how much she meant it.

* * *

**AN**: Yay, for RIZZLES, thanks for stickin thru the story, now if you're here, please be kind to take a moment and FEED THE BARD some reviews in the box below! :) thankiez!


End file.
